


A Visual Component

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Dancer class, F/M, Flying by the seat of my pants, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sauna, Seriously I have not plotted this thing out well enough, This pandemic is really screwing with my ability to write, Training, Villager Death, oh no suddenly sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Byleth took a deep breath before looking up from her notes to her students. "One last thing." She cast a serious eye over the classroom. Some were already checking out while a few were studying her intently. She was used to Lorenz and Lysithea being part of the latter group, but Claude's expression possessed a hint of a smile threatening to break. He knows what I'm going to say. But, he didn't know how she was going to say it."Dancer training begins next week. I will remind you all that this is a requirement, so do not forget to pick up your apparel from Manuela if you requested alterations or had newly created. Every house will be participating in this training all week. All houses will participate in a school-wide training on Friday, so I cannot stress enough that it is worth taking this seriously. Seteth will even be participating on Friday so I hope that drives home that this is important for everyone."A self-indulgent way to get all of my faves to bust a move.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth took a deep breath before looking up from her notes to her students. "One last thing." She cast a serious eye over the classroom. Some were already checking out while a few were studying her intently. She was used to Lorenz and Lysithea being part of the latter group, but Claude's expression possessed a hint of a smile threatening to break. _He knows what I'm going to say._ But, he didn't know how she was going to say it.

"Dancer training begins next week. I will remind you all that this is a requirement, so do not forget to pick up your apparel from Manuela if you requested alterations or had newly created. Every house will be participating in this training all week. All houses will participate in a school-wide training on Friday, so I cannot stress enough that it is worth taking this seriously. Seteth will even be participating on Friday so I hope that drives home that this is important for everyone."

Lysithea's lips twitched. Leonie's opened. "But I don't quite follow how this affects a lot of us. I'm on horseback most of the time. And I can't even imagine Captain Jeralt using these skills in the field."

_Try harder next time, Leonie._ It was almost too easy. "My father may not be the most refined, but he does understand the importance of footwork and keeping morale high on the battlefield. He taught me the basics of these skills. The Church also believes that people who are fortunate enough to attend the Academy have a duty to learn skills that will benefit all that they fight alongside, not just themselves. So from time to time, it may be your duty to take on the Dancer mantle." Leonie seemed to settle. Slyvain leaned back with a smug smirk, which caused Felix to roll his eyes at his tablemate.

"More importantly," she continued and hopped from her standing behind the desk to land on her desk. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't knock her inkwell over, as had happened in her practice of the move earlier that week. Even Claude sat back in his seat, eyes widened. "Everyone learning these same skills breeds a sense of unity that can lack between social and academic classes. Future kings will dance alongside merchants." She unfastened her coat and let it fall to the floor. "People bequeathed broaches more expensive than the possessions of a fellow classmate's entire village will learn the same skills to raise each other up." She picked her way along the desk to stand at the edge. "Everyone's apparel will be different, however. The aesthetics reflect your heritage, your homeland, your preferences, and your styles to be something uniquely reflective of yourself. We will learn styles of dancing hailing from Brigid to Almyra, all in the hopes of teaching a very important lesson." She bent over and grabbed the edge of the desk between her feet. She shifted her weight to her hands, engaged her core, and lifted her feet from the desk. _So far, so good._ Slowly, methodically, she raised them above her head until she was straight as an arrow.

She heard a few murmurs from the classroom, with one definitive "Wow, professor!" from Raphael.

"Every life you send into battle is different. Every life you take in battle is unique. No one is just the sword they wield or the banner the serve under." Then, she shifted her weight backward, easing her legs behind her and over the edge of the desk so her body curved. Her arms and core burned as she held the position. "Everyone is equally different." She let her feet drop to the floor. She let go of the desk and straightened herself, fighting to suppress the dizziness that threatened her. "Remember that before you decide your cause is one worth sacrificing lives for."

In the distance, the bells chimed. It took a moment for the students to recognize their dismissal, but once they did they collected their things and spoke animatedly. Satisfied, Byleth turned to her desk and pretended to look through papers on them. Her face was burning from the blood rushing to her head, so it startled her when Claude came up behind her and said, "That was quite a speech you gave there, Teach."

She turned to see the classroom empty by that point. "Speeches tend to be when they come with a visual component." She walked around her desk and collected her coat.

Claude waved a hand. "Now, it was indeed an impressive visual component, but that second part of it doesn't seem like a Church-sponsored section."

She suppressed a smirk. It was far from the first time Claude had pried into her lesson plan content, and more often than not he could determine the origin of a topic. "Professors are free to teach as how they see fit. And only people that the Church deem trustworthy of that responsibility are granted the position." She shook her coat out and threw it back over her shoulders. Maybe someday she could speak to him about her real thoughts on the matter, but she had taken enough liberties today.

"As I've heard," he said. He rested his hands behind his neck, elbows out wide. _A play at innocence disguising assessment._ "I have to wonder if there really will be styles from other countries incorporated, or if it's just movements that were too scandalous for Fodlan branded as being foreign."

_Not a bad concern._ "I can only attest for the places I have been, but I do believe there is a good faith effort to genuine to the cultures." She crossed her arms. "Would you like to discuss this in-depth over tea?" She'd had about enough of tea for this lifetime, but she needed Claude to help her get the other students on board.

He smirked. "How about a sauna instead? After that display of gymnastics, your muscles might appreciate it."

She raised an eyebrow but couldn't disagree.

* * *

Claude kept the conversation light when the entered the sauna, purposefully avoiding the previous topic as he added more and more water to the coals. The heat gradually drove the other occupants out. Her head was a little light by that time, but the heat was soothing her soreness. She had been drilling the lessons she was supposed to teach the following week with Hanneman, Manuela, and Shamir. It had been the most flexibility work she had done in a while, but her agility had never felt more assured. _It's worth it, for certain. Even a brute weapon like me._

"You alright, Teach?" Claude asked, only the slightest bit of sweat beading on his brow. "Last time I went with Dimitri he nearly passed out. Dedue was this close to having my head." He held his fingers a hair's breadth away as his eyes sparkled.

"I feel just fine," she said. "I haven't gotten to enjoy a sauna this hot since I was in Almyra."

His braid bobbed as his eyes went wide. "You've been across Fodlan's Throat?"

She nodded. "A few years ago, there was a skirmish against an Almyran raiding party at the border. Most of the vendors nearby had fled the area, so the only place to restock was a village on the other side." She chuckled. "It's rather remarkable how guards can spit on Almyrans in one breath while extolling the goods at the Khollar markets the next. I may have indulged myself in dipping into a sauna while shopping. And then found a tavern..." She raised a conspiratorial eyebrow at Claude. "But if Jeralt ever asks, I was merely lost. He was rather cross with me."

Claude's boisterous laugh echoed through the empty sauna. "Teach! I don't know if the captain even believes you're capable of getting lost, but I will keep your secret." There was a delight in his eyes she didn't know if she'd ever seen before. "I've heard a thing or two about Almyran saunas, how they're notably..."

"Nude," she finished. "I can confirm that particular sauna was, at least. But this is a school full of all ages. I understand the hesitancy to be quite 'authentic' as that." She wondered exactly how much trouble Seteth would get in her in for talking about such things with a student. _Especially this one who has a penchant for mischief._ _But he can't be that much younger than me. Or maybe we're the same age._ For all she knew, she could have been younger than Claude was now when she engaged in her exploration across the border. She didn't know why the ambiguity had never bothered her before, but it did now. She decided to change the subject.

"I had the most delicious wine I've ever drunk in that tavern," she said.

"Oh?" he asked, granting her the transition of the topic. "What kind of wine was it?"

"I wasn't given the real name, just the one I think they call it to sell it to Fodlan folks. 'Maiden's Reprieve'. It seemed to evaporate off of the tongue while still tasting of pomegranates and pepper." She shrugged. "I'm sure you nobles are used to such finery, but it was always safer to stick with ales in my travels."

Claude grew thoughtful. "And our merchants can't find it for you? I'm sure they'd be more than eager to help a professor who uses their services so frequently."

Byeth's voice took on "Representative of the Church" mode once again. "As Garrag Mach shapes the minds of the leaders of Fodlan, it is the policy of the Church to prefer products created in Fodlan and it's territories over imports." She relaxed. "Not that Anna hasn't offered to help regardless, however goods like that are priced for lordlings' purses, not professors'."

He nodded. "Very well then. I needed a new puzzle to work on." He leaned back and propped his arms behind his head once again.

"Claude," she said, pulling out her scolding tone. "This isn't about my past adventures. This is about ensuring everyone takes this training seriously, and that tone must start with the house leader." She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. "I've been trying to create lessons about the surrounding countries, but finding the time is a challenge. And I must balance fairness to them with the knowledge that some of our students have been adversely affected by those countries." She sighed. "That is something Jeralt never taught me. Sensitive ways to phrase delicate topics."

He leaned on his knees as well and looked at her. "Most lordlings don't get proper lessons in that either. But we all know you care about us, so that's all that truly matters. And I can help you find the words."

His tone warmed her, but she couldn't help but capitalize on it. "So that means you'll also help ensure everyone has their apparel in order for next week?" she ventured, widening her eyes and softening her lips.

His cheeks reddened in a way that could be deniable as the sauna's effects. He straightened and chuckled. "Curse me and my soft heart. Alright, I will. I have a few adjustments I wanted to make to mine, anyway."

She flashed a mischievous smile. What Claude was unaware of, what information he missed, was that it hadn't been Byleth's idea originally to stray from the market. It had been a man, barely older than her, with similar copper skin and a tell-tale smirk that first convinced her to go to the sauna. After speaking to him for a while, however, she figured out just how to pry at him to get him to take her to the tavern and pay for several glasses of wine. Not so many that she couldn't stumble back to camp, but enough that she couldn't remember all of the offenses Jeralt leveled at her during his diatribe.


	2. A Higher Standard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing what things LOOK like is not my strong suit. Neither is clothing design, but I had some different ideas about what some outfits could look like. Flexing some NEW SKILLS right now!

"The most difficult part of the first day is always keeping the students on task," Shamir said, standing at the front of the cardinal's hall. Her turquoise and white dress softened her normally more practical manner of dressing, but it would be a mistake to call it limiting. The slits along both legs still gave her full range of movement, and her arms only bore tight-fitting cuffs. She studied the house leaders. "It will be your duty to keep your classmates on task. Your instructors need to focus on forms, so you need to be the bad guy this week."

Dimitri nodded. "Of course." The blue and grey robes somehow made him seem more regal than his normal attire -- pristinely trimmed, fine materials, and a silver disc on his shoulder with a lion on it. The cape on his shoulder was trimmed with black and white fur. "Even if we're not comfortable with the content, I think it essential to show our classmates how to handle yourself in a new situation." His throat bobbed as if straining against the collar around his neck.

Claude chuckled. "Speak for yourself on discomfort -- I was born to dance." His own robes were similar in structure, but white and gold instead. The trim along the belt was larger and more reflective, the lion swapped for a stag, and his cape was wine-red, trimmed with gold. His own collar matched his cape.

"Regardless of comfort, it would be a waste of time if our classmates were to not pay attention," Edelgard said. Her dress was white and red, more ornate than Shamir's. Her exposed shoulder had been painted with a black eagle. "This is taking us away from our regular training, so it's important we keep the interruption productive." Her own collar was more akin to a necklace.

"I couldn't agree more," Hanneman said. His own attire mirrored Dimitri's, sans cape, and some of the trimmings. Manuela's own robes mirrored Edelgards as well, except for the crimson strips running from wrist to shoulders.

Byleth had been the one professor to not take the lead of her student - her own robes were primarily charcoal, focused on mobility rather than regality. Her mid-drift and the edge of her skirt was covered in wine-red, and it took Byleth too long to realize that Claude's own modification might have been to create uniformity between the two of them. She would have to find a time to apologize to him.

"I will float between classes today to check on progress," Shamir said. "If things are going well, there will be no need for me to step in. Good luck."

Each teacher paired off with their house leader to reconvene at their practice space. The Blue Lions found space at the training grounds, the Black Eagles near the pond, which left the Golden Deer in the quad near the classrooms. "Too bad we couldn't have scored being by the water, but there's just some battles with Edelgard I'm not ready to fight," Claude said as they walked.

"Someone is going to end up spinning into the pond," Byleth said. "The view might be nice, but the terrain is not."

"But that's even better! How can you beat a cold dip after a sweaty workout?" He eyed her coyly, his braid bobbing. A charm clinked on the end of it, too small for her to determine the shape from that distance.

Her lips twitched. He waved a hand. "Let me guess, Church-sponsored events discourage students from taking a dip in clingy clothing?"

She nodded. "You've got good instincts. Maybe you can be a professor yourself one day."

His corded forearms found the back of his neck once again. "That would be quite interesting. Perhaps even get to peek into the books that Seteth keeps hidden from students?" He raised an eyebrow. "If Seteth would ever hire me."

Her stomach fluttered. "I could give you a reference."

He was properly grinning now. "If all the Riegans stay alive long enough, I might have to take you up on that." He shrugged. "But alas, that might be --"

"Stop this! This dancing class is for the battlefield, not the tavern!" Lorenz boomed in the distance over the sound of laughter.

Byleth's attention snapped to the scene before them. Her students were all wearing their billowing robes. The girls' robes focused on white with purple, pink, blue, or yellow accents. The boys' were darker, except for Raphael. His own were white and yellow, simply adorned, but the way he spun Hilda around made him impossible to ignore.

Pink and white whirled around until Ignatz spotted them. "Professor!" he squeaked. Brown and green were accented with a dark grey metal plate on his shoulder. Even the charms on the belt were properly muted, befitting of someone used to staying hidden on the battlefield.

Hilda and Raphael stopped at that point, Hilda nearly tripping and having to grab Raphael's arm to steady herself. "Hiya professor!" Raphael boomed. "We were just getting our blood pumping to get ready!"

Lorenz rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't running be more efficient? Or some drills?" His otherwise muted outfit adorned with a massive, red silk rose.

"We already know plenty of drills for agility," Leonie pointed out. The yellow on her robes was fairly softened, leather cuffs around her forearms were carved with scenes from nature. Lysithea nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but this increases agility _and_ helps with morale after a battle!" Hilda pointed out. She winked.

Claude raised an eyebrow and looked at Byleth. "Your call, Teach. Is it part of the lesson plan?"

_It's like he's testing me. He knows he looks good._ "Hilda's right, _after_ the battle. So we will reserve this kind of dancing for this evening."

Lorenz looked almost smug until Byleth added, "However if we do complete all of the exercises before dinner this evening, I will demonstrate a style of dancing that was banned in my mercenary company."

The horrified looks of Lorenz, Lysithea, and Leone were drowned out by the roar from Byleth's other Deer. Felix and Ignatz even seemed fascinated by the prospect. However, the only reaction she truly delighted in was the hard swallow that betrayed Claude's smug expression. The way he was angled toward her meant that the lapse in confidence was known only to her.

She turned to the class. "Everyone, please form spread out and give yourself some space. We will begin with a series of stretches that hails from the East."

As Byleth lead them through warmups, their chatter died down and was replaced by grunts of frustration and the giggling of their adornments. The slow, methodical movements at least gave the Deer an opportunity to adjust their outfits accordingly. Warming up their muscles was not the only goal of the exercise -- forcing her students to think about how they moved and how that made them appear in front of their peers. Even Claude seemed concerned with the amount of leg he was showing, but it was a critical lesson. A dancer provided beauty and encouragement, not temptation. Movements must be deliberate, so even a simple lunge was not done without care. Every foot placement mattered when wearing sandals -- without planting a foot properly in the ground, driving the other foot into the sky was fraught.

Ignatz proved surprisingly adept at the practice. "Just think about the lines your forming with your body, Marianne," he said, hands and feet in the grass, tailbone raised to the sky. "Right now, your body's a hinge, so try to make straight lines all the way to the pin."

"R-right," Marianne said, face flushed as she straightened her elbows.

"Look at the little guy go!" Raphael said, taking a hand off of the ground and shoving Sylvain.

Sylvain caught himself before he fell. "Whoa! That's great, but I've got myself to worry about now!"

"Straighten your legs!" Raphael said.

Sylvain huffed. "They don't straighten that far!"

Byleth peeked through her veil of teal hair. "Push yourself, Sylvain."

"I don't think Teach will be gentle if she has to straighten it for you," Claude added, sparing a quick look up and a wink at Byleth. His face was flushed as well, shoulders shrugged near his ears.

She looked back down to the grass and said, "Shift down into a plank and hold until my call." As the students lowered themselves, Byelth stood and began to walk among the rows. When she reached Claude, she noted that he was holding the position well, but his shoulders were still near his ears. She hooked a foot in front of his arm and pulled it out from under him.

He fell to the grass with a grunt. He rolled on his back and looked up at her. "Come on, Teach!"

"Create space between your shoulders and your head," she said with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head, wild locks blending with the soft grass. She forced herself to look up towards the whole class. "Think about your form. How does your core feel? Are you holding your breath? Are you locking your knees?"

As she resumed her pacing around the students, Sothis said, _Was that really necessary? You'd be more subtle if you tugged his braid and called him names._

_He's their leader. He should set a higher standard._

Sothis huffed. _Don't be naive._

Byleth tried to ignore Sothis's barb, but it was clear to her this is the second time today she had slighted Claude. If she had been a student, it would have merely been teasing, but no, for whatever Goddess-determined reason, she was in charge. And she knew she needed his help to make it through the week and stay on task, so when it came time to begin a Srengian dance that used smooth, lance-style movements, she tried to keep her focus evenly distributed among her students. If Claude's form was off, she tried to correct someone else who was making similar mistakes.

It was a long, grueling first day, but morale was fairly high when it was time for the evening meal. "Feel free to return to your rooms and change before you come to the dining all. Good work, all, but we, unfortunately, didn't make it through the whole sequence. The demonstration will have to wait."

Byleth took her leave to allow the class to disperse and discuss amongst themselves what the demonstration could be about. While mystery was only an effective incentive for a handful of her students, as a collective they were generally willing to combine forces for an investigation.

But, the typical leader in such escapades seemed to have abandoned his post. As Byleth made her way to her quarters, Claude trotted after her, a soft _clink_ ing making her stomach flutter. "Teach!" he called when he was close. It made her turn.

His skin was flushed, beads of sweat drying on his face. Strands of hair clung to his face as he smiled. "That was quite the workout! I've got sore muscles that I've only ever seen in textbooks, that's for sure."

The flutters turned into proper wing beats. "I need to apologize to you," she said before she could give in to cowardice.

He cocked his head. "Pretty sure giving us a run for our money is what earns you yours."

"Our attire," she said, her tongue starting to feel thick. "Your professor's garb should mirror the house leader's, not the other way around. I didn't realize and I sincerely apologize that you had to alter yours."

Stuck with his head still angled, it made his swallow all the more visible, collar moving as well. "Don't worry about it. And it's not like it's a rule, just a tradition." He straightened himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "To be truthful, my choices weren't just to match yours. It does mirror something important to me as well, so I saw the opportunity and ran with it."

She filled with relief. "That's good. Then, I'm glad you did it."

He gave a small chuckle. "Glad that's settled. Now, if you still feel sorry about it in the morning, you can always take it easier on me when you correct my form." He flexed his arm. "I didn't want to admit it in front of the class, but even a small yank from you will smart." He extended and contracted the arm a few times.

Her eyes retreated back to his face. "Perhaps you should focus on opening up more. Too much tension does more harm than good."

He raised an eyebrow as a bead of sweat rolled along it. He smirked.

She scowled. "In your _chest_. I'm talking about muscular fatigue!"

He raised his hands innocently. "Alright, alright! How about this -- just spare me a dance this evening and we'll call it square."

"Dance?" She was properly confused now.

"Raphael was heading straight to the dining hall to find some musicians. By the time I'm in some clean clothes, I guarantee the dining hall is going to be more like a lively tavern than a church mess hall."

The smallest chuckle escaped Byleth's lips; she clamped a hand over it swiftly.

Claude's grin widened. "Hilda's already working on the 'distract and pacify Seteth' part of the plan, but part of me wouldn't mind that piece falling through. I'm curious just how beet red looks against bright green hair."

She snorted. She pointed in the direction of the second-floor quarters and said, "Go change! I was planning on the sauna but I doubt I'll have time after the dancing!"

_Well, dancing's progress._ Sothis said, the smirk in her voice evident.

_I'm drinking enough tonight to keep you quiet,_ Byleth thought as Claude waved.


	3. With Little Technique

Byleth had made good on her promise to Sothis. It hadn't stopped Sothis from chattering on all night, but Byleth's inhibitions were lowered enough that Sothis's words would not find purchase in her mind. Not enough that Seteth distrusted her to handle the hall after he was finished eating, but enough that she somehow convinced Shamir to join her in previewing a Dagdan line dance that Shamir would teach the students later in the week.

That display was what it took to get the majority of the students on their feet. A few stragglers, like Hubert and Linhardt, could not be swayed. But in only a short while after that, Dorothea had Ingrid because Sylvain and Ashe couldn't decide who would be her partner for an old Kingdom jig.

In a display of boldness that Byleth had never seen from him, Ignatz stepped in to dance with Annette when Felix refused Annette's request. Felix steamed at his seat until the song ended and Petra took her turn with Ignatz next.

Mercedes swayed Dedue out as Marianne and Dimitri shared sweet reel.

And Hilda had Claude.

She did not _possess_ him because Byleth was positive no one could possess Claude. Claude spent most of his time encouraging his fellow students and staff to participate, or to chat with those who absolutely refused. Hilda, for the most part, focused on the knights and getting them paired off appropriately.

But, eventually, they found each other, two highborn students in pristine Academy uniforms and they began wheeling around the dance floor. All eyes followed them. They were all smiles and perfect steps.

That's around the time Byleth's memory of the night became fuzzy.

Despite the dull throb in her head the next morning, Byleth donned her regalia with care. Breakfast took some effort to the stomach, but it was a skill that she had from her mercenary days.

They began their practice with the same stretches as the day before. The downward positions would make her temples throb, but she could grimace without fear of being caught.

Her students seemed fatigued as well, but like a dog that needed a long walk, their focus seemed to improve with weariness. Claude in particular corrected his shoulder position multiple times without her prompting. When they ended their stretches and pressed their palms together over their hearts, Byleth called, "Good work. Today we're migrating to Brigid to focus on dances that often occur before a battle. It boosts stamina, battalion synchronization, and warms up the muscles often used with traditional fighting methods. As Petra put it, the style is fierce and vigorous with little technique."

Lysithea and Marianne visibly flinched. Byleth continued, "The structure of the dance actually comes primarily from rhythm to that end..." Byleth clapped her hands.

Two nuns with similar golden-and-rose skin as Petra appeared with tall drums and mallets. Her Deer looked to them, then back to Byleth in an eerily synchronous look of disbelief. Byleth suppressed a chuckle.

 _They haven't even started dancing yet and they're already seeing the benefits._ Sothis cackled.

"Petra was extremely excited to see that her fellow students would learn more about her culture," Byleth added. "I expect you all to display what you've learned this evening after in a display fitting for a Princess."

Her students nodded, chastened. "Form a circle," she called. When they did, time seemed to slow. She was uncannily aware of how Claude moved through the group, not just grabbing the spot that would have been the closest natural space for him to stand, but finding a place next to her. _Finding it_ because of the way he moved made his fellow students adjust accordingly. He did not take Marianne's spot either, but she naturally gave enough berth between Byleth and herself that another person could logically take the spot. Except, logic played no role in it, because it was very clearly Claude's spot. It was self-evident, not an announcement, and Sothis hummed approval. Byleth's head felt funny.

Byleth clapped. The drumming began.

* * *

Her students were soaked in sweat by the time they ended for the day, not quite early enough to justify paying out the wager she had laid in front of them the day before, but enough to let the students rest before the evening meal. Byleth's head had calmed around midday, but she still didn't want to risk the sauna. She needed a quick, cold bath and enough time to take her regalia to the washers.

But as she made her way to her quarters, once again, Claude called after her. "You never fail to impress, Teach."

 _Right on cue,_ Sothis said.

Instead of turning, Byleth merely slowed to let him catch up to her. With a flush in his cheeks, he said, "That was quite the workout! But you're right, I'm sure Petra's going to be over the moon tonight."

Byleth nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She was stuck -- she could tell him something, or she could let him be surprised. She _should_ let him be surprised. She should let the Blue Lions house show what they had been working on so she could watch him suppress any swell of pride, any glimmer of hope that would flash for just a moment.

But, she could also get that now. For her and her alone.

 _Do it,_ Sothis egged. _He'll appreciate hearing it from you even more than a surprise._

"Not just Petra," she said, tucking her hands behind her back. "You see, while each House will learn all of the same dances, not everyone is learning them on the same day."

Claude cocked an eyebrow. Ignoring the tingling in her fingers, she continued. "Yesterday, we learned about Sreng, while the other Houses learned about Morfis and a lost colony that once lived in Hrym. Today, we drilled on Brigid, while the Black Eagles learned an Albenian waltz." She angled her head towards him. "And the Blue Lions learned a line dance that hails from Almyra."

His lips parted. The coy look in his eyes evaporated, making way for delight. And that joy trickled down his face and tugged at his lips until he swallowed his smile. "Did they now? That's quite the variety." His teeth tugged at his lower lip.

She didn't expect to feel lightheaded when she saw that. She didn't expect to feel like she was spinning, too feel like it was last night all over again. To feel her hand in his even though it was feet way...

Sothis laughed.

He lowered his head as if he were looking at his twitching fingers. The ornaments on his belt clinked. "If you keep this up, I'm going to make a mistake." The words were pointed at the ground, his hand, anything that was in the opposite direction of Byleth. If her heart had beat before, it would have frozen at the barely audible testament. Or was it a threat?

When his head picked up to look at her, his easy smile was back. "I'll see you in the dining hall, Teach." He waved and made his way to his quarters.

Byleth picked up her pace back to her own quarters. Her head was spinning. _What was that? What game am I playing at?!_

 _Flirting_ , Sothis chimed in. _Your father may have never explained it, but I doubt you're totally ignorant of the concept._

She shook her head ever so slightly. _I am his teacher._ _My behavior is shameful._

 _No, the countless grown men who propositioned you after you were barely flowered was shameful,_ Sothis said. _Claude is a man grown. Or do you forget the tea you shared on his birthday?_

Byleth had reached her door when she replied. _It would have been incredibly rude to not have tea with him._

_The world sees him as a man, an heir, and someone to count on. Someone who will shape this world. He fancies himself in the same way. Your station as an instructor may grant you some status for now, but most of these students surpass you by far the moment they reach their maturity. Whatever if Duke Riegan passes away tomorrow? Could you imagine?_

Byleth grabbed the doorknob. _Then that makes my behavior a different kind of shameful._

Sothis scoffed. _You got to drink yourself silly and be a smitten girl with a lordling. It's what girls do. I haven't gotten to be that in quite some time, so don't you take that for granted._

Byleth growled audibly when she entered her chambers and slammed the door behind herself. There was no real point to the action, it couldn't keep Sothis out, but she had to do _something._

Sothis's tone softened. _Consider it this way. The world expects so much from him. And it is clear that he has experienced so much heartache already. Would you truly deny him the thrill, the youthful joy, of a flirtation with someone whose not looking to gain wealth or status from him? Would you strip him of last night?_

As she undid her collar, the fuzzy, warm memories came back to her. After too long last evening, Claude had found her and offered him her hand during a slow, ponderous song. It was one that let every movement be packed with poise and grace, it was one composed for long looks. The part of Byleth with sense had lone gone dormant so she accepted his hand. Her skin burned as he led her to the dance floor, but when the arrived and she placed her hand on his shoulder and his found her waist, the music changed.

Byleth shot pointed looks towards the musicians, but they could not find their mark. Sylvain and Raphael were slipping the musicians a few coins. The musicians picked up a new reel. Claude chuckled something tinged with resignation and his grip on her hand changed. He took a step backward. And they danced.

They spun around the dance floor at a quick pace and she could swear there was laughter in his eyes. She could swear that his hand gripped her waist as tight as sense would allow. And she could swear that the song would never end, but it did, so that cast doubt on the first two. When they stopped, she leaned close to him and said, "I'd be happy to keep dancing with you forever." And even in her memory, she could feel how ale-soaked the words were.

But she could swear that in return, he said, "Glad we agree."

But the song did end and her mind felt like static with the chaos of the music and the boisterous laughter, so she couldn't know for sure.

And those words that he didn't say to her, but said about didn't bring an ounce of clarity.

Angry at the buttons running along her back, she threw her self face first on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair.

 _There, there,_ Sothis said and Byleth thought she felt a whisper of a breeze on her back. _To want is fraught with such treachery. But without, only apathy remains._

Byleth exhaled into her mattress. She would not, could not, be that shell of a person again.

So she let her mind run itself ragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was getting this chapter out so EXHAUSTING? Don't mind the title, it's probably more of a reflection on the actual writing of this chapter than a reflection of it's contents.


	4. Relentless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: the tags have been updated on this fic. This chapter is more on the sad side of things, so if that isn't what you initially signed up for with this fic, I completely understand if you want to stop reading!

She stuck to her word and nursed a single ale that night. The mood was less chaotic than the night before, but there was still plenty of dancing and energy...

Until the Blue Lions lined up in front of the tables and the first few notes played, accompanied by a long blow of the horn. The sound was unmistakable to anyone who'd ever been in range of an Almyran army. As if it tightened the scar tissue of old wounds, their line struggled to find a steady rhythm. Their quarter-turn, punctuated with a _stomp_ lacked conviction.

But the song wasn't going to wait for them to find a generous spirit before it would pick up speed, so Byleth intervened.

Without daring a look at Claude, she swiftly found him and Edelgard and towed them to the front as well, forming a second line. With exaggerated movements and out-loud counting, she would have them show that anyone could learn the basics quickly.

Shamir followed suit, grabbing Cyril and Hilda and placing them next to Edelgard as the pace picked up. A glint of recognition flashed in Edelgard's eye with the next quarter turn that the power for the stomp came from the back foot. _Just like your ax drills._ Her mirth seemed to trickle over as the other two shifted their stances.

The drums picked up. Dimitri had picked up on the trick as well and in short order, his line loosened up. The horns swelled.

And on the next quarter turn, Byleth opened her lungs, and as she stamped the ground, let out a "Ha!" Edelard, as if surprising herself, had joined in, as well as some of the Lions and Shamir. Cyril gave Hilda a wild look. She gave a chuckle as if giving him permission to follow suit. Because it was natural, it was the conviction of your strike.

Blessedly, Claude hadn't. She could see from the corner of her vision that his movements were still stilted, as one would expect from a Fodlan archer.

Ignatz and Raphael found their place next to Claude and only then did Byleth look his way. "Shake the glass out of the windows!" she called and the boys smiled.

Enough of the spectators had joined to form three respectable lines, but those blurred in short order as the pace of the song grew faster and faster. The missteps and laughs grew as well.

And Claude's smile was the brightest of them all.

* * *

She managed to sneak away as the musicians packed their instruments. Or she thought she did until she heard a jubilant exclamation of "Teach!" echo across the courtyard.

_I should keep going._

_But you don't want to?_ Sothis asked.

She sighed. _Of course not._

So she stopped in her tracks and turned. Bathed in moonlight, he jogged to meet her. "One of these days I'm going to have to take this person that I'm always chasing after you," he started, mischief in his eye.

She gave a shrug. "If I waited around for you all of the time I'd be accused of favoritism."

He chuckled. "So I'm you're favorite? Always suspected so, but confirmation is always nice." That smile and the look in his eyes still hadn't faded through the night. It kept tripping her up when it'd find her.

Sothis chuckled. _"It takes a lot to keep the spot, though." Say that, say that!_

_No backseat flirting!_

Sothis gasped. _Finally admitting that you are, indeed flirting?_

Byleth stifled a groan. "Whatever you need to think to help the class continue their progress."

One of his hands twitched, but it quickly found the back of his neck. "Speaking of progress, since most of the class picked up the basics tonight, we might get to see that super-secret, super-scandalous dance?"

_Dammit._ She swallowed. "Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

His smile tempered, but it hadn't left his eyes yet. He studied her for what felt an eternity. "What do you truly think of Almyra?"

"It's misunderstood," she said without hesitation. "And sometimes it is more intelligent to use misconceptions to your advantage." She took her own moment to study him. "But maintaining the status quo isn't a path forward. It's only a slow decline."

"Decline?" He almost choked on the word.

If Sothis could have struck her, Byleth had no doubt she would have. _You're terrible at this!_

_Hush._ "The more you tell someone you are or aren't something, the more you'll internalize it. That won't lead anywhere good."

He shook his head and chuckled. "You're relentless, Teach. But I wouldn't have it any other way." As he left, he winked.

_Really..._ Sothis stroked her chin. _Perhaps I'm a bit out of practice with courting. That actually worked out well._

_The two of you are going to get me fired at this rate._ Byleth whine, butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

They had barely made it through the warm-ups the next day when Shamir arrived. She was notably not wearing her dancer's garb. Her expression was grim. "Professor, we need to mobilize. An explosion at a mining village has devastated the people. Bandits were also spotted at the entrance to the mine."

Byleth turned to her class. "Quickly, change and gear up. We will depart within the hour." She followed after Shamir. Hanneman, Manuela, and Seteth were waiting for them in Rhea's chamber.

Seteth began. "The majority of the Knights of Serios have previously been deployed to Sreng to secure the trade routes. I'm afraid we'll need the help of all of the students to manage these new threats."

Agitation welled within Byleth. "What are the odds that the devastation is tied to those very same bandits getting their hands on explosives?"

"I think we're all on the same page here," Manuela said. "The Black Eagles will corner the bandits at the mine. We're best equipped to sneak in and handle them at close range, in case they still have explosives."

"One house will need to hold back," Shamir pointed out. "There is a risk that the bandits could try to cut back through the village on a retreat. "

"That leaves the students helping the villagers vulnerable," Manuela said, trepidation clear in her voice.

"But it also ensures they're available to step in," Byleth said. "The Golden Deer will aid the village."

"And the Blue Lions will be waiting in the wings to intercept at any sign of trouble," Hanneman said. It was as simple as that.

* * *

The village itself had been built near the original entrance to the mine. More entrances had been built when it became clear the vein's resources were depleting and eventually, the original entrance was closed. That was where the explosives had been planted. The resulting blast leveled the trees and buildings near there, but the worst of the damage was caused by the sinkholes. On the ride over, Seteth had explained that mining practices had been considerably laxer and didn't consider the safety of the inhabitants. Homes had been raised on unstable ground.

And now, those homes had fallen. The blacksmith's forge had collapsed as well, starting a fire that still smoldered and bellowed smoke. The small church at the far edge of town had only lost it's glass windows and that's where the Golden Deer found the healer and the priest, tending to the wounded.

They found the healer first. "Half of the villages is underground, half of it leveled," the stern woman with steel-colored hair said. "The only people I've seen are the ones well enough to make it here. Search the rubble and bring anyone you find, living or dead."

So they did. Seteth and the handful of nuns he brought along stayed at the church, but the rest Byleth sent in pairs. _No one should be alone during a task like this._

For better or worse, she paired herself off with Claude. Wordlessly, they approached what was once a home.

Two bodies, still, bloody, and crumpled were visible in the corner under a heap of wood. "Keep searching. I'll handle them," Byleth said. Claude nodded grimly and picked his way through the mess, towards a taller heap at the far end.

And as he did, the heap whimpered. And then it wailed.

Claude sprung to action. Within a matter of moments, he lifted a baby from a nearly-untouched crib. When he held the baby, whose cries were swelling, he gave her one look of desperation. _Did the parents survive?_

Byleth shook her head.

His expression dropped. "The wreckage fell in such a way the crib was unscathed. Seems all the family's luck was spent on that." He pulled the babe into his chest as it's little limbs flailed and sharp voice shrieked.

Byleth set about her grim task, trying to focus more on the rubble than the carnage as she unearthed the bodies. It was her old trick, to dissect the situation and focus on the most mundane aspect of the horror, and she nearly found quiet in her mind...

Until Claude began signing.

_"Rest, my love and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night."_

His voice sounded hesitant, barely discernible over the bustle surrounding them, but Byleth could mistake it as nothing else.

_"Saints of Sothis will send thee,_

_All through the night."_

But the baby was still wailing. Claude's voice was quivering. Byleth's own throat was tight, trying as hard as she could to not look at the faces behind or in front of her. However, as she freed the last pieces pinning the bodies, she found her own voice and joined.

_"Soft the weary hours are creeping,_

_Down the river, tumbling, sleeping."_

Lorenz and Hilda had arrived at that time, a cart in tow. Their dour expression turned curious when he heard their tune. Without missing a beat, they sang as well.

_"I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night."_

The baby's cries quieted ever so slightly. Only then did Byleth spare a glance to Claude. The smallest flicker of hope had found his eyes. She nodded and pointed him toward the medical tent where Marianne and the village healer had set up.

Byleth raised her voice.

_"Saints watching, e'er around thee,_

_All through the night._ "

Only when Claude's back was turned, hiding the baby from the horror, did they set about loading the bodies into the cart, singing as loudly as they could muster.

The song caught on as they made their way to the church. And then, slowly, any villager with a voice left in them and every one of her students joined in to fill the air with something more than despair. Even Sothis, long after the rest of the singers let the song rest, carried it on as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when Dedue and Ingrid, battle-worn but not worse for wear, reported back that the threat had been subdued. With the survivors tended to and the church taking care of the dead, Byleth ordered the students back to the monastery. Leonie, Sylvain, and Felix still insisted on taking their mounts, but most students found wagons to ride back on. They were all tired.

Claude in particular sat on the back of one wagon, feet dangling over the edge. She feared he'd fall if he were any more slumped, so Byleth found a seat next to him.

To her relief, he sank against her instead. "The baby's aunt also has a little one," he croaked. The weight of him soothed her more than she'd like to admit. "Doesn't even need a wet nurse. She'll grow up in a family."

She wrapped an arm around him.

"They offered to re-name her. After me. They said it would bring her luck. I said she already had the luck inside of her. That Lucy's tale had already began and she'll make a name for herself."

"Lucy the Untouchable," Byleth said, squeezing his shoulder, trying to not pull him into her chest. "Lucy the Blessed."

"Lucy the Loved," he whispered and rested his head into his shoulder. He closed his eyes. "My mom... didn't talk much about her upbringing but she did share that song. When I was a child, she sang it to me when I was scared."

Nothing she could say could match that glimpse into himself he'd given her. She squeezed him tighter. As she turned her head, her lips ghosted his hair.


	5. An Exhibition of Strength

"I appreciate you all gathering here," Rhea said with a dour expression. Each house leader, their instructors, and Seteth had been gathered to her chamber over the lunch hour. "It is clear that darkness has fallen over the students after the latest conflict. With tomorrow being the joint training sessions. I hope that together we can determine a way to lift the students' spirits so the week can end successfully."

"That is quite the lofty task," Edelgard said. "The loss of life in the village was tragic, but even the bandits themselves were not without some sympathy. They were all former miners who had been fired for protesting the long hours and low wages."

"They were the ones who forced us to chase them down like wild animals after the devastation they caused," Dimitri said, scowling.

"Regardless, we can't change what happened," Claude said, his voice strained.

Rhea nodded. "Indeed. The Goddess will not treat lightly those who have brought suffering to her children, but we must take heart in the fact that we prevented further suffering. The church is also investigating the mine's operating practices and will levy justice on any crimes or inhumanities as well. Those measures will take time, however, so the current matter is student morale."

"I'd say a vacation is the answer, but escorting that many students to the beaches of Enbarr would be a nightmare," Manuela said with a sigh.

"Perhaps a question and answer session?" Hanneman asked. "I could stir some lively debate on my new crest research, certainly."

"Confrontation is the last thing we need, Professor," Dimitri said.

"An afternoon nap is more likely than confrontation," Manuela snarked.

"Utter _chaos_ is more likely in your suggestion!" Hanneman snapped.

"That's enough, both of you," scolded Seteth.

"I have a solution," Byleth chimed in, her stomach twisting. Sothis cackled in her mind. "And I believe it will keep everyone on track with the lessons for this week."

"Oh?" Rhea asked. "Go on."

Byleth could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Claude. _Not helping, Claude._

_Can you blame the boy? It's like you're giving him the ultimate birthday present!_ Sothis doubled over herself in laughter.

"I need some assurances, however," Byleth continued. "Under normal circumstances, I'm certain this wouldn't typically be allowed on school grounds."

Seteth went pale. Rhea gave her a quizzical look. All eyes studied her intently. Rhea asked, "And the activity is?"

"More of a performance," Byleth said. "By myself. An exhibition of strength, flexibility, and acrobatics."

Manuela gave a low whistle. Seteth stuttered. "P-p-professor! This is highly inappropriate --"

Rhea held up a hand. "As long as the focus is on the acrobatics and that it's not held within the abbey proper...."

"Lady Rhea!" Seteth gasped.

"I don't understand," Dimitri said.

Claude clasped him on the shoulder with a grin. "Trust me, the surprise will be worth it."

Edelgard sighed. "Claude, that's inappropriate."

"Now, now," Manuela said. "It is a fantastic form of exercise. I myself gave it a try back in my day."

Hanneman groaned. "Nobody needs to hear about your extracurricular activities."

"Anyway," Byleth said, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. "I have preparations to make. I will ask that you all do your best to encourage your students to take a walk through the courtyard after dinner today." She took a quick breath before turning to Claude. "I will be tardy to the afternoon session, so please have the class review the routine from this morning until I return." She didn't wait for his response before whisking herself away.

* * *

Anna never failed to astound Byleth on what she could acquire in a short period of time. The base was two feet thick of smooth, solid wood. An eight-foot tall steel pole protruded firmly from the center. She'd never _done_ this in dancing attire before, so she had to remove her bangles and throw her black shorts on underneath her dress. Otherwise, she could manage. Physically, at least.

Four lanterns had been suspended on shepherds hooks to further illuminate the courtyard in the darkness. As she rubbed her hands with talc, she tried to empty her mind and focus on her callouses.

Sothis wasn't keen on letting her. _Now that I think about it, Rhea can be very practical. But I'll never tire of chuckling over Seteth's reaction. Even Hanneman looked like he was going to faint! Though perhaps not from being appalled...._

_Please let me focus._

_Are you nervous? You're more than physically capable..._ Sothis gasped. _You're worried about Claude, aren't you?_

She sighed and shook the last loose flecks of powder off of her hands. _How is that important right now? I may not be fired however if the students don't appreciate the skill behind it, I'll have lost their respect and my authority over them._

_And?_ she prodded.

_And yes, yes, I do care if I'm no longer a cunning and strong warrior and just reduced to some wanton woman. A Manuela in progress,_ Byleth grumbled.

Sothis raised her eyebrow. _Then approach this task like a battle. Take no prisoners. Leave no doubt in their minds. Or are you a coward?_

Byleth smirked. Despite it all, she did love when Sothis showed her edge. _Very well._ She could hear the chatter of the students on their way to the dormitories. She straightened her back and wrapped a hand around the pole. She looked to the musicians on the side, two violinists, and one tambourine play. When she could hear Claude's laughter in the distance, she nodded to the musicians. A bow drew over its strings, long and ponderous. Byleth planted a foot near the base of the pole.

"That's strange," Byleth could hear Lysithea say in the distance. "What's that light?"

"What, do you think it's a ghost?" Leonie teased.

Byleth exhaled. She slowly began to circle the pole.

"What... is that?" Dedue asked.

" _Oh,"_ Dimitri gasped. "It's... um... well... the professor is just --"

"My _word_ ," Lorenz gasped. "That can't possibly be the professor!"

She reached her other hand above her head and with the slightest tug, she was twirling around the pole with her bare feet hovering over the platform.

"Calm down, Lorenz," Claude scolded. "Maybe just enjoy the show before you make a judgment?"

As the students circled the scene, she released her lower hand and spun for a moment before lacing a leg around it as well. She picked up speed. The tambourine and the second violin joined the first and increased their tempo.

"My goodness!" Mercedes exclaimed.

_Looks like they're hooked. Time to reel them in,_ Sothis said.

With a swift swing, her hips were then parallel to the ground, bracing one foot against the pole, still spinning.

Gasps filled the air. And Byelth smiled.

Releasing her higher hand, her weight shifted, she looked like she was tumbling, but she grabbed the pole near the base. Hooking her foot tighter against the pole, she kicked her other leg out and stopped her spin.

"That's amazing," Dorothea said.

"Quite an exceptional display of strength," Edelgard agreed.

Pulling her free leg back in, she hooked her knee around the pole and freed her hands. Alternating which leg pulled her forward, she ascended. Then, she grabbed the top of the pole and with a kick, she was parallel once again.

She couldn't help it; she loved it. There was something so liberating about twisting and dropping and stretching. It was rare that she'd ever had the time and privacy to do it and it was something her father hated more than her even being on the front lines of a fight. Perhaps it did make it vulnerable. Perhaps it introduced ideas about her that normally wouldn't be reached in day-to-day life.

But, the ideas were nonsense, really. Give her a bow and she could dangle upsidedown and still pick an apple off of someone's head.

She lost track of what the students were saying at a certain point. She could only hear the music and feel the rush of the wind in her hair. The song was over too soon before she was spinning slowly down the pole and to a stop. When the music stopped, the cheers began.

She didn't bother to hide her smile. She merely stood, waved a hand, and said. "I expect you all to give your best efforts tomorrow in the group session. Now, off to your rooms!"

When the students dispersed, she caught Claude herding his fellow students off while finding chances to look back at her, a million questions bubbling at his lips.


	6. Unmistakable

Her stunt seemed to have the desired effect, as morale was high the next day. Half of the day was dedicated to reviewing the dances they had worked on through the week, while the other half was dedicated to working on ballroom dances. It was an immutable truth that any student who could manage to come to Garrag Mach had some degree of influence in the world, and therefore, it was crucial that they know how to handle themselves in polite society. Besides, there was a ball towards the end of the school year and that would be their opportunity to show how polished they had become.

This also meant that the students were danced out by dinner, which would have been sad if Byleth wasn't eager to honor the request of the message that had been slipped under the door early in the morning.

_Meet me in the valley under the monastery bridge after dinner._

_Pretty please?_

The handwriting was unmistakable.

When most of the students were ready to retire for the night, Byleth was able to slip out. She had noticed Claude leaving earlier than most and it took considerable restraint to not chuckle to herself. She'd be following after him this time.

It far from bothered her.

_This is so exciting!_ Sothis said as Byleth took a fairly roundabout route to the bridge. _Sneaking around, acting nonchalant but really the anticipation is just bubbling inside of you._ She giggled. _And asking for privacy after he saw you strutting your stuff last night?_

_Sothis, please,_ Byleth said. _I don't think you understand... depending on what he says, I might have to --_

Sothis wheeled around to face her and Byleth could _feel_ her place her hands on her shoulders. There was a weight to the action.

Her expression was soft. Pleading. _I know, child. More than I wish. Circumstances aren't currently in either of your favors but don't be too hard on yourself. Neither of you chose your positions, but I think you are lucky to have found each other regardless._ One of her spectral hands raised and stroked her cheek. It was _warm._ _Be kind to yourself. Don't punish your heart._ She pulled back. _I'll give you two some privacy._ And she blinked away.

Byleth's feelings were only more muddled after that, and only the sight of Claude, sitting on the hillside in the shade of the bridge, did it ease somewhat because she was happy to see him. She was _expecting_ to see him, it was _planned_ , and yet she still felt a surge of excitement. _Despite... everything._ A basket sat next to him.

He smiled when he saw her, but it didn't fill him. There was a gravity to his expression. "Glad you made it," he said lightly and turned to the basket, fishing inside. "Personally I prefer a bit more security in my schemes beyond notes that could merely blow under the bed, but sometimes risking simplicity makes the most sense." Two stemmed glasses emerged from the basket. He offered her one. As she took it, her fingers brushed his.

She sat next to him as her thoughts bubbled. Which ones would pop was unclear, but even being here, alone, was too enjoyable to pass up. "I agree. There are times for ploys and there are times for direct action."

He nodded as he pulled a corkscrew out next, followed by a bottle with indecipherable writing. "Then see that I have directly addressed your problem as best as I could. My contact insists this is known as Maiden's Reprieve, but after I pried a bit longer, he told me that anything within a hundred miles of Khollar is called the same, regardless of what side of the border it's vinted on."

_Too much,_ she thought and wished for a rebuke from Sothis. But the only voice in her mind was her own. "This is extremely kind, Claude," she said. "And I must reiterate that it wasn't my intention when I told you that story."

He drilled the screw into the cork as he said, "Chalk it up to boyish enthusiasm if you must. Doggedly pursuing what pieces of information stand out to us." With a few decisive twists, he popped the cork out.

She held out her glass and he gave her a generous pour of the nearly black liquid and was just as kind to himself. He held his glass up to the sunset and swirled it around, where they could see rivulets of translucent purple sink back down to the bottom. "Nice legs," he said.

"You'll near Lorenz's tactics at flirtation if you don't watch your phrasing," she quipped, knowing she wouldn't get the chance again.

Instead of chuckle, he blushed and lowered his glass. "I suppose you're right." He took a sip. "Not quite peppery like you're memory, but it's bursting with fruit."

She sipped it as well. Raspberry and blackberry coated her tongue one moment and vanished the next. "It's perfect, regardless."

"I'm glad," he said, eyes still on the sunset. "At least something's right. Or close enough it makes no difference." He sipped again. "I always knew the world was full of unfairness, but lately it's seemed especially so."

"Claude?" She held the glass between both hands. She wished she could pick apart the tone of his voice, but there was no time for it. There was only time to listen to him.

"What makes us so different? Age? Not truly, because Mercedes and you are practically the same age. Or perhaps not? Perhaps you're younger, but nobody would no because of shotty record keeping. Experience in combat? Very true, but what you have in sword you haven't in magic or diplomacy skills. Or even finance...." He managed a side glance at her. "Do you realize how much the merchants are gouging you for tea? It's highway robbery."

Pieces were falling, for certain, but she was nowhere near comprehending the picture. "Is there a problem?"

"Absolutely," he said, tinged with bitterness. "Instead of bringing the captain of the Knights daughter in to become a well-rounded leader, Rhea decided to put you to work. Whereas so many students here, no offense, don't have half of your potential and yet give to educate and socialize themselves to their heart's content before seeing the world. And your father, again, no offense, did the same as Rhea."

A lump was forming in her throat. She should have protested. Insisted that such an experience would have been a waste on someone like her, but _should_ was a burden she wasn't interested in. So she drank her wine.

"You were so free last night," he said, pained. "You were unburdened and joyful. It was beautiful to watch. And then I remembered that any other circumstance that this had happened, you'd be fired on the spot. But anyone else? A student who pulled the same stunt might have gotten a few weeks of stable duties, tops. A veritable slap on the wrists."

"Regardless, I don't envy your position either," was all she could offer.

He shrugged. "I don't blame you." He grew still for awhile. Contemplative.

"I don't know a way out of this," she said simply.

"'Run away' is the only immediate solution," he said to his glass. "But I'm too selfish to even propose it. My dreams have only become possible because of you coming into my life. And the future I want is with you by my side while they become reality."

"Call me selfish as well," she said. "I want to see what the 'you' who has seen his dreams come true is like."

He held a hand out to her. She took it.

"It's painful to still call you Teach," he said, his grip loose. "But it's something that must be done. It'd be more bearable if you would promise me something. When I graduate, come with me on a trip. I want to find that wine you had all of those years ago." He closed his eyes. "That is, if you feel about me the way I feel about you."

"I do," she said, with all of her heart behind it. "How are we going to do find the wine?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a coy look. "We try it all. Vintage by vintage."

"I can't wait," she said, tightening her grip around his hand. "I've never--" It felt strange, what she wanted to say, and it'd have not struck her as such until she had come to Garrag Mach.

"Gone on a romantic vacation?" he asked.

"Gone on a date," she confessed. He gave her an incredulous look.

She scrunched her nose at him. "Drinking yourself silly at the tavern and stumbling up to a room with a comrade does not make it a date."

" _Oh."_ He nodded. "Agreed. Sightseeing, dinner, flowers, the works. Don't you worry, it'll be my best plan yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic let me try three things I'm not comfortable with:  
> 1\. Not knowing the ending to a story before writing it  
> 2\. Describing aesthetics  
> 3\. Describing movement
> 
> And sucking at something is the first step and being good at something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> As indicated with the tags, I reeeeeeally haven't plotted this one out to much, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants! Hey, it's worked out alright for me once before :) But honestly I just need to get this out in the world right now.


End file.
